LaDoGwevin
by AFI4everz
Summary: Hehe...tehy go to a club.........


**LaDo**

His car blasted with the sound of There For Tomorrow _When your deadlines become my days and nights, I'll take all your favorite lines… (When you needed it the most...) When your deadlines end tonight..._ One of his favorite bands.

The engine roared and horn honked. I looked out my window and smiled at him, he smiled back then mouthed "Come on! Let's get going!" I sighed and then turned to my mirror. Denim mini skirt, a blue tight fitting Adam Lambert shirt, black flats, my heart necklace that Kevin gave me and hair in two Japanese Anime style pig-tails. I ran down the stairs and flew past my dad.

"You're not going out like that, especially with a gay guy in your shirt!" He yelled

"Sorry! Kev's outside and so what, he's awesome!" I sighed, fathers.

I ran outside and slipped into Kevin's car, and gave a peck on the cheek.

"Dad let you go out with a Adam Lambert shirt on, wow, new thing for him!" He smiled as he drove down the street.

"Funny," I said "but he did say 'You're not going out like that, especially with a gay guy in your shirt!' which I kind of ignored."

"So, which one: Movie or we sneak to that new club in Camington." He asked with a devilish grin.

"Hmmm, well I think that we could go to the movie but ya know…the club would be fun…" I said returning the devilish grin.

He knew that was a yes, so he pulled onto the highway. It took us about 5 minutes to Camington, and when we were there Kevin knew exactly where the club was.

"'Club LaDo'. What kind of name is that?" I asked, Kevin's hand in mine.

"I don't know, come on." He said. Now, I know what you're thinking "How did you get in?" Well, since Kevin is 18 the guy let me in with him, hey; my birthday was in two months.

So we walked in, it was dark and the floor seemed to be shaking to the beat of the music. _Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna think anymore. I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_. I looked around and clinged onto Kevin's arm, and looked at him.

He smirked "Regretting your choice?" He asked.

"No…it's just so easy to get lost…" He put his arm around me and I get go of my grip on his arm. We walked past many people, regular clubbers (you could tell by the booty shorts and the guys around them), the people who just hooked up for the night (in the corner) and then people like me and Kevin (acting like me and Kevin).

"Hey, you wanna dance?" Kevin asked me, I gladly said yes and we walked onto the dance floor. Some random Ke$ha song was on ("Blah Blah Blah" I think), we danced, and at some points sort of moshed. A smile never left my face, I was enjoying myself. We were dancing for a while, then Kevin said he had to use the restroom, so he left and I was dancing. About a minute later, some guy with short brown hair and blue eyes came up to me, "Hey, buy ya a drink." I was afraid this would happen, but I looked up and said "Sorry, only 18 can't drink." I flashed him a little smile, turned around and started jumping.

"Hun, they don't know. So whattya want?" He said, this guy was not going away.

"Nothing. Oh, there's my boyfriend." I said with a smile, and walked to Kevin. I looked at him and said "Ugh. Can we go?"

"Why?" He asked

"Well, a guy came up to me and asked to buy me a drink, I said no twice-"

"But he won't go away?" I nodded. "Where is he?"

"Kev, don't hurt him." I know Kevin too well.

"I'm not, I'm just going to set him straight and tell him you're here with me."

I was about to say something, then my phone buzzed.

_Movie out? – Mom_

"Kevin, we need to go." I said

"Why? I was just-" He caught himself.

"I know, just about to beat that guy up, but my mom just asked if the movie was out."

"Oh, tell here yeah, and that we'll be at your house in 10 minutes." Kevin seemed calm.

"Ok." So I texted my mom, and me and Kevin made our way out of Club LaDo. But we met someone on our way out, that guy who was hitting on me.

"So what? You hook up with this loser and not me?" He asked

"This loser? I'm her boyfriend actually." Kevin said sternly.

The guy looked Kevin up and down, then turned around and walked away.

"Wimp." Kevin mumbled, then we made our way to his car.

After 10 minutes, we arrived at my house. I smiled at Kevin, and he smiled back.

"That was pretty fun." I said, cuddling up next to him.

"Yeah, it was…" He said, "So next time next week?"

I gave him a long kiss then broke free and said "Yeah, 'night, love ya"

"Love ya."


End file.
